Wish Beyond The Limits 2
by ZeroTheFated
Summary: A few years passed after the incident and life have been calm. But how far will one stallion go to seek all the answers he needs to understand what happened?


_**Wish Beyond The Limits 2**_

_**By: ZeroTheFated**_

Location: Unknown

Year: ?

Time of Day: ?

"That fateful day had set a course for my life. After his death, chaos and insanity course through my body. It transformed me into something I never knew I would be. I saw many things of his past, like the day he surpassed his predecessor. I saw the pony he lived to protect, and I saw his great demise. The gang members, the type of guns, even the gun wounds he had was all very clear to me. The fight where he saved his loved one and gave his life. All he wanted was for Braeburn to be happy.

For his older brother, the death marked the beginning of his eternal nightmare. I heard these stories over and over again. I imagined the battle as if it was yesterday. The images looked gruesome, bloody, and tainted with a huge amount of malice. Soarin, the name of the pony...no the name of that hero, and my uncle that fought for what he believed in. As for my father...just like him, I've received a terrible gift of eternal nightmares and suffering. I Hate Him!

I never knew my father, it seems he died before I was even born. My mother told me all about him, his love for his brother, and **that**. Mom...she has to live her life as a single mother. Damn him! He could've at least married her before he left. She believed I would be the one to fill the void in her heart. But I could tell my mother's heart would never be the same. My mother said something in her stories that always would stick my mind. She would say _heart would be thrown away into this endless spiral, a prison without end._ If I could, I would dig my father up, punch him, slit his already dead throat, spit on him, put him back in his grave, then burn his tombstone until his grave never exist ever. Therefore my mother would never ever have to suffer again. My mother doesn't deserve this pain. F**king A**hole! Hmph...what was his name...Zero? It just pains me just to say that name, And it kills me even more to even bare the same last name. I hate him with a passion."

The young stallion looked out of his window. Looking out to the Apple Orchard, the breeze hitting the trees, and his Uncle Big Mac out there bucking the Apple Trees. It was quite, well except of Granny Smith's gentle snoring. It seemed to set the mood actually. The stallion heard his name being called from upstairs. As young as she was it was his Auntie Applebloom calling him. She was about three years older than he was, and she still had that spunky attitude, still going around with her group trying to find her cuite mark. It seems her teenage years didn't change her, or puberty didn't kick in yet. Anyway, she came down the steps all covered in paint. He wasn't gonna ask.

"Yer' mother wants ya to help her out with somethin." Bloom said.

"Fine..." he got off the couch and walked past Applebloom. But before he could, she placed a hoof on her nephew. "Please...let it go." The young stallion couldn't say anything as he continued upstairs.

"Mom?" He called out.

"In the room." Applejack's voice called out.

He opened the door to see his mother trying to hold down Winona to give her a bath. "You called?

"Help me out with this!" AJ said struggling.

"Alright!" He grabbed Winona as AJ grabbed the sponge and started scrubbing. It was these little times that he would forget all about the past and his father and just enjoy the present with his family. To him he was more of an Apple than he was a Saint, and he was happy about that.

After a few minutes of that Winona was finally cleaned and had left. As for AJ and her son, they sat together cleaning the foam of the soap of themselves. Until AJ made a foam mustache on her son's face. He retaliated with an attempt of a foam top hat on her head. They laughed and continued on until it was time for AJ to buck apples and for him to go to his high school.

"You have to catch the train or you'll be late." AJ said.

"Oh snap! Thanks for reminding me Mom, I gotta go." He said as he left the room.

"Three, Two, One..."

"First, I'll go wash this off!" He said as he ran back into the bathroom. AJ laughed to herself as she took the towel next to her and wiped her head off.

By the time he got ready, AJ was already at the door waiting for him. He came down the steps in a quick hurry saddle on back, ready to go. "Alright Mom!" He said as he rushed past her.

"Now hold on there, aren't ya forgetting something?" AJ questioned.

He came back. "...And that might be?" AJ wrapped her fore-hooves around her son. "See ya later Sora." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and held it there for a while.

"I love you Sora." Applejack said let go as Sora started to slowly walk toward the train station. He looked back to see his mother waving and smiling, but with a single tear coming down her left eye.

"I love you too Mom!" He said before walking again.

"All aboard, the train heading to Manehatten is about to departure." The conductor informed.

Sora had got on the train and sat by himself. He knew exactly why she was crying. It was because of today's date. The date that my father was murdered. 


End file.
